Generally, the inverter cooker operates in the sequence of rice-cooking, steam-settle-down and keep-warm functions and fulfil the functions to cook the rice and keep it warm at a fixed temperature.
Among them, the most important is keep-warm function which keeps the cooked rice warm at a fixed temperature. For example, in case keep-warm function does not maintain the fixed temperature, the cooked rice will have different flavor in the sealed container of the cooker and it is difficult to keep the cooked rice for an extended period of time. In order to prevent occurrence of these problems, line operator in the assembly production has to measure electric power consumption for the keep-warm function and determine whether the keep-warm heater is normal or not to cope with these situations.
For the method of measuring the electric power consumption of keep-warm function of the above inverter cooker in the production, line operator is to directly heat up top-heater and side-heater to a certain temperature and keeps waiting for the keep-warm temperature to drop below a reference temperature. As soon as the keep-warm temperature drops below the reference temperature during the period of keep-warm, the line-operator had to measure with power meter power consumption of the keep-warm heaters to judge abnormal state of the heaters. In case the keep-warm is set at a higher temperature, the operator had to wait longer until it reaches to the reference temperature, accordingly enforcing waste of time and deteriorating productivity.